


Slam la Jam

by AkiyamaAi



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual sex might or not be explicit, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Ryuuko la Satsuki, Ryūko is adorkable, SatsuRyuu, Satsuki is a cutie patootie, Satsuki la Ryuuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAi/pseuds/AkiyamaAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryūko is the first year rising star of Honnouji Academy's basketball team.<br/>Satsuki is the team manager, always sporting a cold frown on her face.<br/>How will events turn after this odd pair ends up locked up on the basket club storage room for a night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people,  
> This is my first fanfic ever!  
> So... "Please be gentle, senpai...!"  
> I used to read some fics when I was much younger, and what brought me back to this world was my burning passion for that cute couple that is SatsuRyuu.  
> While this was not my first fanfic idea involving this pair, it was the first I actually got down to work on, so be expecting some other SatsuRyuu fics by me to come out in a not so distant future.  
> I've got about two or three chapters written, and quite a few planned for this fic alone, so it's gonna be long, but I'm still not sure exactly how long.  
> Enjoy the ride and for comments and suggestions hit me up with a message or comment.  
> PS: ~~thoughts go on single quotation, dialogues go on double.~~ I actually changed this, since I got a comment saying it was hart to identify what were thoughts, so thoughts are now single quotation + italic while dialogues are double quotation... not sure why I kept thoughts on single quotation, maybe cause I'm a lazy bum...  
>  PS2: I haven't written anything in ages, so don't mind if it's not that well written or if it seems a little stiff.
> 
>    
>  _ **And now our little disclaimer: Kill la Kill and it's characters do not belong to me in anyway, and this fic is a fan work made purely for my, and yours, amusement.**_  
> 

Ryūko was on her first year of university, majoring in mechanic engineering. Since her first day at Honnouji Academy she had her mind set into joining the basketball club, since she had been playing basket ever since she could remember. Ryūko was a short girl, with a red streak on her raven hair, thin but muscular, and as her roommate used to say she had a “great rack”, she was pretty confident about her looks, and the fact that many people seemed to dig her only assured her that she was “totes hella hot”, as she’d say.

 

Her abilities on basketball exceeded average by far, making her the rising star of Honnouji’s basketball team’s unmatched rising star and the best player in virtually all their pre-season practice matches, drawing even more attention towards her, what made her full of herself pretty quickly.

 

Their first encounter was on the very first day of classes. The basketball team was holding an open court for the new students, Ryūko laid her eyes on her and she knew it: that girl was trouble, no one frowning so hard could not be trouble, her face was unnerving, Ryūko felt like punching that frown out of her face.

 

Satsuki was the manager of Honnouji’s basketball team, she was on her second year of university. While her frown was unnerving, Ryūko had to admit that she was fucking beautiful, like she never saw before. She usually wore the team tracksuit during the trainings, and while it was quite large, it still let it out that she had big boobs.

 

She was tall and slender, and while she had that unnerving frown always on, her face was still pretty cute, with those cobalt blue eyes, a small nose that would go up when she deepened her frown; if that was even possible; and a pretty cute light pink well delineated mouth that drove Ryūko crazy each time they had to talk. Ryūko so wanted to bite those lips, she couldn’t quite think when she looked at them. But Satsuki’s most prominent feature were her eyebrows. _‘Maaaaan, those eyebrows sure are huge!’_ , but Ryūko did recognize they fitted well and complimented Satsuki’s face in a pretty nice way.

 

What Ryūko thought was the most unnerving thing was exactly the fact that “eyebrows babe” seemed to be unapproachable and heartlessly cold. And she hated this kind of person, even more when they were “hella hot”. How was she approaching the ice queen beauty? She didn’t know the way, but she had to, she wouldn’t forgive herself if she wasted the chance.

 

A whole month has gone by, and Ryūko still hadn’t found her way into talking to Satsuki properly, and most importantly: alone. And that brings us to this unexpected, but in Ryūko’s mind, very fortunate event.


	2. We were locked for the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryūko and Satsuki get locked in the storage room for the night.  
> What will happen to them? Will Ryūko finally pass the moves on Satsuki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Just reminding that single quotes are thoughts, doubles are dialogue.~~ Again, this was changed and now thoughts are single quotes + italic, doubles are dialogue!  
>  This chapter actually starts the dialogs, so yeah...

##### We were locked for the best

 

There was about a month that Ryūko had entered university and the basketball team. Their team didn’t lose a game ever since she joined in, and even thought they were just training matches, that was pretty impressive. Ryūko was their star, being the best scoring player in each and every match.

 

After a pretty intense training session, the team was cleaning up the court and bringing the equipment into the storage room. Ryūko was quite tired, so she sat down on the floor of the storage room to slack of and rest a bit. She fell asleep there.

 

Satsuki being the extremely organized manager she was, dismissed the team since there was just checking if everything was in order to do, and got into the room to check if there was nothing being  
left out of place, not noticing Ryūko asleep on the floor behind a ball-rack.

 

Then something unexpected happened: the storage room closed behind her. She turned around, and seeing the door shut she went to the door and tried to open it, but it had been locked. She knocked, with no response. _‘Damn, did they not notice me here?’_ She got her cell phone on her pocket, no signal. _‘Oh great, I’ll spend the night locked up if they don’t hear me up!’_

  
Ryūko woke up to thuds of hands slamming against a metal door. She looked around, seeing she wasn’t in bed, and found herself on the storage room floor. In front of her, all she saw were balls. She got up, to find out her manager Kiryūin Satsuki knocking the door, with her brows furrowed in concern. _‘Oh, so that’s the source of the noise that woke me up, ice queen beauty!’_. She walked over to the door, beginning to understand the situation as she got closer to Satsuki.

 

“Sup, manager!” she said casually, as if it was nothing.

 

Satsuki turned around quickly, staring at her in surprise. _‘Oh my god, Matoi, what the fuck you’re doing here?’_

 

“Seems like we got locked, huh?”

 

“Yeah”, Satsuki sighed.

 

 _‘Yeah? Wow, didn’t expect such a casual reply from ice queen babe…’_ she looked attentively to Satsuki “This sucks… Had plans for tonight?”

 

“Hmmm… Just doing some homework and reading for classes…” she answered thoughtfully.

 

“Hmmm… You’re pretty serious, huh?”

 

“Eh… hm…” she blushed slightly, what didn't pass unnoticed by Ryūko, “I guess you could say so…” she mumbled, looking down.

 

 _‘Woah, so cute!’_ Ryūko too was now blushing.

 

“How about you? Plans for tonight?”

 

“Nope, not at all… probably getting knocked out in bed only.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

When silence fell upon them Satsuki noticed Ryūko was trembling.

 

“Matoi, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, of course, why?”

 

“You’re trembling.”

 

Ryūko haven’t noticed until Satsuki told her, but she was pretty cold from wearing only a sweaty T-shirt. “Huh… I think I’m kinda cold, didn’t change after practice, so I’m still quite sweaty, left my jacket in the locker room though…”

 

“Oh…” Satsuki looked at her worried “Guess you can have mine.” She said as she took off her jacket and handed it to Ryūko.

 

Ryūko didn’t notice that she was staring intensely as Satsuki took off her jacket. _‘Woah, she’s fuckin’ ripped… that large jacket hides it, but she’s hella well defined… oh wow, is that a six pack? And maaaaan…! What a great rack she’s got!’_

 

“Matoi? Matoi!?!”

 

“Huh, sorry… and you can just call me Ryūko, manager!” she finally got the jacket Satsuki was handing her.

 

“O-Okay…”

 

 _‘Oh, can she get redder than that?’_ Ryūko thought as she put Satsuki’s jacket on. _‘WOW, this smells FREAKINGLY awesome!’_

 

“Thank you, manager! I’m all good now!” she grinned at Satsuki.

 

“You’re welcome! … You can call me Satsuki…”

 

“Hm, okay.”

 

They fell into an awkward silence for a while, where Ryūko got lost in thought while analyzing Satsuki’s toned muscles. Sometime later, Ryūko broke the silence.

 

“Yo, Satsuki, are you cold?” she asked, as she noticed a slightly shiver going down on Satsuki while she observed her muscles.

 

“I’m ok, Ryūko.”

 

‘Hm… There it is… The cold tone…’ Ryūko’s brows furrowed “Hm… tell me if you need your jacket… It gets kinda cold at night…”

 

“Yeah” she answered absent-mindedly. “Your T-shirt is still wet though, I don’t want you to get a cold.”

 

_‘Heee… She’s worried? And she’s worried about me?!’_

 

“I mean, you’re our best player, right? I, as a manager, should care for your health.”

 

 _‘Damn, Kiryūin… I was getting so moved for noting?! Don’t get me worked up like that if you don’t mean it…’_ Ryūko blushed at that thought, “Hm, don’t mind getting a cold, I can still play better than average even if I’m sick.” she said, starting to unzip the jacket. _‘Maybe I sounded just a bit too conceited…’_

 

But then she froze in place, as her hand was stopped by Satsuki’s.

 

“God, you’re cold, Satsuki!” she looked away, blushing at the contact.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not! I don’t want you to get sick!”

 

“What?” Satsuki’s eyes widened a bit at the statement and she blushed.

 

“Huh… What will the team do without a manager?” Ryūko was trying the hardest to keep her cool, she couldn’t let her crush know she cared so much _‘Wait… my crush? W-w-wait, what? Since when is Ice Queen my crush?! Oe, Ryūko, the hell you thinking!? … Huh, but she’s cute, indeed… I’d so tap that! Damn, I wanna smush my head on those boobs so fucking bad! … WHAT?! Oe, oe… Keep calm, Ryū! Don’t flip, she’s probably looking at you, you gotta keep your cool!’_

 

Ryūko was so lost in thought she didn’t notice the slightly disappointment that crossed Satsuki’s face at her answer, and that cute little pout she’d become so fond off some weeks later.

 

“Well, we’re better off with a sick manager than a sick MVP.”

 

“Ugh…” Ryūko was about to shout _‘But you’re the MVP of my life!’_ when she noticed her thoughts were being quite intense for the first time talking properly to her manager, but then, she had the craziest idea ever. “Hey! I got an idea, Satsuki!”

 

“And what is that idea you had?”

 

“What if we cuddled?!”

 

“What…?! Wh-what the hell you’re trying to pull, Matoi?”

 

“Nothing, I thought you wouldn’t accept, but hey… there’s a logical explanation! I’m not just trying to get into your pants, you know…”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“We’re locked here and only have one jacket, if we got to snuggle up, we both could keep warm… you know… body heat transfer and all… they always do that on movies and shizzle…” she looked down waiting for her heart-crushing rejection when Satsuki answered:

 

“Hm… apparently makes sense, guess it won’t hurt to try…”

 

Ryūko wiggled her eyebrows at Satsuki, who laughed at her.

 

“Okay, hang on a minute, babe, I’ll do some preparations…” she said while moving some mats out of a pile. “Mkay… c’mere, babe!” she sat on the mats she had just moved and patted the space between her legs.

 

Satsuki laughed and sat in front of her “If you’ll excuse me…”

 

“It’s no probs, dahling!” she put her arms around Satsuki, laying her chin on Satsuki’s shoulder and smiling happily.

 

She was almost sure Satsuki could feel she was blushing, but luckily, Satsuki was blushing herself, and didn’t notice the hot cheek brushing against hers. Neither of them had the courage to look to check, and they had no idea of what to say in that kind of situation, so they just spent a long while silent, looking at opposite directions.

 

After a while, Ryūko was lost in thoughts once again.

 

 _‘Wow! She’s smells hella good… Gosh, hope I’m not sniffing and being creepy… But… MAAAAAN! This is like Heaven for the nose! And, oh. my. god! Those abs! Fuck, they are rock hard… never imagined manager was so effing fit! Wonder if you can wash clothes on these heavenly abs!’_ she was now unconsciously touching Satsuki’s abs and drawing circles with her thumbs against them.

 

“Eh… Ryūko?”

 

“Hmmm…?”

 

“What are you doing…?”

 

“Eh…?”

 

“… with your hands…?”

 

She snapped out of her thoughts to find out she had snuck her hands under Satsuki’s T-shirt and been touching her abs for quite a long while.

 

“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry, Sats! I was concentrating so hard on my thoughts that I didn’t notice what I was doing! Please, forgive me!”

 

“Hmmm… and what have you been thinking about, may I ask?”

 

“Huh… about how well defined you are, and how hard are your abs, and wondering if I could wash clothes on it… Oh, crap! Pretend I never told you the second part…! Shit, Matoi! She’ll prolly think yer a creep now!”

 

Satsuki laughed at the sudden over sincerity of Ryūko. “You’re still speaking your mind out, y’know! And no… I don’t think you’re a creep, actually, I find your honesty kinda cute…”

 

"Thanks, I guess…”

 

“You’re welcome!”

 

They both blushed deeper than they already were and resumed their task of looking away. _‘Oh crap, what the hell you thinking, saying all those embarrassing things?’_ passed by both their heads.

 

“Huh… do you work out?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“What kind of work out you do?”

 

“Eh… Gym, some light cardio, and I swim often.”

 

“Oh, nice, why are you in the basket club tho? Didn't you wanna compete with the swimming team?”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I used to be in the basket team, actually. In high school I was captain…”

 

“Fits you well… Why don’t you play anymore?”

 

“Well… I had an accident and I can no longer play…”

 

“Oh, shot, I’m sorry! Shoulda be less dense, sorry for getting into touchy subjects, Satsuki! Hope you’ll get better tho…”

 

“It’s o…” Satsuki silenced in shock when she felt it, Ryūko instinctively placed a kiss on her shoulder. Once Ryūko realized what she had done, she went on a mind speaking rampage once more.

 

“Oh my fucking god, Ryū! Keep yourself together! You’re finally talking to Ice Queen babe and you’re totally blowing it! … Oh wait, did I just say that out loud? Great, Ryūko! If she leaves the team tomorrow you know the cause!”

 

Satsuki chuckled. “Look, Ryūko, it’s okay! I’m not going to leave the team…”

 

“Don’t tell me I gotta leave!” Ryūko had a devastated look on her face.

 

“No, that would never cross my mind!”

 

“Thanks, Sats!” she deepened the embrace and retreated quickly saying “Sorry, maybe wasn't the brightest idea to be snuggling, after all…”

 

“All good, Matoi… I knew your fame. You can say I knew exactly where I was steppi… I mean… sitting.” she patted Ryūko’s leg softly.

 

“Wait… What fame?”

 

“That you’re an enemy of the women!”

 

“WHAT? WHY? Why would anyone assume I’m an enemy of the women?!”

 

“I think you’re getting the wrong idea… I meant you’re known for fooling around with a high amount of ladies…”

 

“Oh…”

 

Satsuki turned a bit to look at her. “Aren’t you denying?”

 

“Nah, guess that’s right… I did fool around quite a bit since I got in university…” she had turned bright red. “All the ladies dig me, a lotsa dudes too… I don’t like dudes tho, but if a fine lady is in need of a hot piece of me, I don’t see what’s wrong in letting them have some…”

 

Satsuki simply hummed in response.

 

“I mean, that’s not my intention with you… no, wait… I mean… I’m not saying I’d never… I’d totally tap you! But… I didn’t think of using this situation as an excuse to lead you into fooling around with me, ‘kay? Not that you aren’t the hottest babe around and I wouldn’t do you all day any day, but, I’m not that low, ya know… I’d at least take you to a date and have a nice dinner before I’d even consider tapping dat…” Ryūko was rambling until Satsuki chuckled, and then she realized what she was saying.

 

“OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! I did that again…! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to disrespect you! I’m not sure why, but seems I can’t get my mouth shut around you!”

 

“Calm down, Ryūko… It’s actually nice to know you… hm… appreciate…? Me that much…”

 

Ryūko looked away, still bright red. “You sure you don’t hate me?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I find it endearing, actually… I mean… that you’re so sincere… But…” she bit her lip thinking how to word it, and Ryūko melted at that sight. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing that you are fond of my body, neither…” ‘You’re cute, and hot, I don’t think I could complain…’, she thought the later, but couldn't find courage to mouth it.

 

“Huh… You don’t find it repulsive?”

 

“No…?”

 

“Oh, thanks god!”

 

They looked at each other for a while.

 

“Hm…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I guess I shoulda say to ya… You ain’t just a bootilicious babe to me, tho!”

 

Satsuki couldn’t contain the laugh. “Sorry, go on…”

 

“Huh… You know…” she was back to absent mindedly drawing circles with her thumbs on Satsuki’s abs “I… Huh… While I do think you got one of the finest asses I’ve ever seen, and also a pretty nice rack…” she looked at Satsuki’s bright red face before completing “I really, really, really… huh… I gotta confess I’ve been interested in you for a while, and I mean… Yer not just a girl I wanna get into her panties for a one night thing or a small fling… I really wanted to get to know you better, and I hope this nite ain’t blowing it to me… with you, I mean…”

 

Now Satsuki was the one drawing circles with her index against Ryūko’s knee.

 

“Hmmm… that was quite bold, huh?”

 

“I’m so…” Satsuki pressed her fingers against Ryūko’s lips, silencing her apology.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Satsuki turned to face Ryūko and hugged her. “And you didn't blow it.”

 

Ryūko sighed in relief. “Thank god!”

 

They held each other for a while, until Ryūko noticed Satsuki’s breath had started getting uneven. “Oi, you okay?” Then she looked down and noticed what she was doing… She had once again slided her hands up Satsuki’s T-shirt, but this time she reached up for her breasts and was mindlessly touching them.

 

Her eyes widened and she stared at a pretty much red-all-over Satsuki that was panting in front of her as she played around with her breasts. She stopped her hands and still starring at her manager stopped pressing them, kinda confused at what was going on. _‘Ugh, you sure screwed it this time, Ryūko!’_

 

“Ryūko?”

 

“Satsuki?”

 

Satsuki smiled at her gently and kissed her cheek. “It’s alright, I’m not mad, ok?”

 

“I’m so sorry… Hope it didn’t come so natural for me to get touchy…”

 

“It’s ok, it’s ok…” Satsuki patted her back.

 

“I’m really embarrassed!”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“We should sleep though, it’s getting late… if you want, you can tie me…”

 

“That’s not necessary.”

 

They laid down next to each other and cuddled up to sleep, Satsuki with her face on Ryūko’s breasts, and Ryūko with her arms around Satsuki, mostly to keep her from starting feeling her up, but also to keep Satsuki warm.

 

' _This is gonna be a looooong ass night'_ , Ryūko thought before drifting into sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite late here, and I spend the last hours typing this up, since I originally wrote it on paper, sorry if there are any mistakes, if you spot one, message me and I shall correct it.  
> The next chapter won't come as fast as this one.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryūko wakes up with a tingle in her head. She's pretty sure she's in Heaven though, since she senses an awesome smell, and her hands are grabbing something soft.  
> The "Satsuki Rescue Team" won't be amused at this situation, and a certain member of it will be really mad at what she's seeing.  
> How will Ryūko get out of this one? Will she be able to? How will things go between her and Satsuki after that night? This and much more...  
> Plus, HEY, a wild Mako appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the thoughts will be in italic with single quotation while the dialogues will be in double quotation.  
> Again, if there's anything wrong I let slide when typing and you spot a mistake, you can hit me up on comments or send me a message!  
> I'm really sorry for the lateness of my update, I've spent a while unsuccessfully trying to finish another fanfic, and later on I just didn't have time to sit down and type up this chapter, even though it's been finished for well over a week and a half.

##### The morning after

  


While Ryūko had thought it would be a long night, she drifted into sleep rather quickly while spooning against Satsuki's back. The next morning Ryūko woke up not knowing if she was in Heaven or Hell. The back of her head tingled, and her nose was aching from bumping against something that now felt silky. The smell was awesome enough to make her forget the pain on the back of her head and on her nose, though.

 

"I'm not sure if I'm in Hell, Heaven, or dreaming... It's too early, I'll go with the later.", she mumbled drowsily, before even noticing anything else happening on her surroundings.

 

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. TO. SATSUKI-CHAN?!"

 

"Jakuruze, calm down!", a deep voice rumbled in the room, making Ryūko finally move her head away from Satsuki slightly to look what the hell was happening.

 

Once she looked over her shoulder she saw a surreal scene that made her almost sure she was still sleeping. The captain of the Rugby team, a tall blonde tanned guy named Ira Gamagoori was holding up an infuriated drum major up in the air, the tiny pink haired Nonon Jakuruze was kicking and shouting like there was no tomorrow. Behind them stood the captain of the kendo club, Uzu Sanageyama, who was almost bent in half with laughter, his messy green hair shaking, and the president of the computer club, the light blue haired Houka Inumuta, who was just grinning at the scene and adding data to his database on a tablet.

 

"Uh, oh... I'm sure I'm sleeping, this can't be real, it just cant..." Ryūko mumbled, moving her face back into Satsuki's hair.

 

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF SATSUKI-CHAN, ALREADY!", Jakuruze's high pitched voice shouted, making Ryūko wince at the shout.

 

Ryūko looked down to find out what were those soft mounds into her hands and started freaking out. "WOWOWOWOWO..." Ryūko turned red when she noticed she had been holding Satsuki's breasts. She squeezed them softly, as to make sure they were real and she really was holding them, which made Satsuki tremble and sigh "Matoi, calm down and let go of my breasts already."

 

"OE, YOU WERE AWAKE, SATSUKI?!", Ryūko's eyes widened.

 

"You think someone would be able to sleep with all that noise? ... Plus, you have bumped into my head a while ago and have been massaging my breasts ever since I woke up..."

 

"Uh... oh..." Ryūko finally let go of Satsuki's breasts, reddening deeper "Woah, I'm so sorry, Sats...!"

 

Satsuki rolled around and was now facing her. "Don't be, it's ok, actually. And I was already expecting something like that to happen anyway... after you were so touchy feely last night, that is. Just wasn't expecting that we'd wake up to Nonon shouting." she smiled at Ryūko, who was now red as a tomato "your hands placement might have made things tad worse, but I'll try to handle that..." she nodded towards Nonon.

 

Ryūko had a silly smile on as she stared while Satsuki rolled away from her and got up.  _'What a nice ass... wonder how long will it take till I see it naked.'_

 

Ryūko sat up stretching and then jumped up.  _'What a great night it was, I didn't sleep that well in a long while...'_

 

Satsuki walked to Gamagoori, who was still trying to hold Nonon. He shouted "Good morning, Satsuki-sama!" Nonon was still struggling to set herself free of Gamagoori's grip when Satsuki said "Gamagoori, you can let her go now." As he released Nonon, she was about to run towards Ryūko with a baseball bat, but then Satsuki placed a hand on her shoulder and commandingly said "Stop, Nonon."

 

Nonon froze in place and stared up at her. "Wha... Why, Satsuki-chan? ... Don't tell me you're going out with that womanizer..." her jaw was about to drop.

 

Satsuki stared down to her friend not knowing what to answer.  _'Is not like we're dating...'_

 

"Satsuki...!" the pink haired girl sounded tense.

 

"No, it's not like that, Nonon." Satsuki sighed in resignation. 

 

"Good... But then, why can't I...?"

 

"She's our MVP, we need her in perfect shape..." Satsuki lied, putting all her efforts into not flushing.

 

"Hm... ok, I get it." Nonon let down her baseball bat.

 

Satsuki turned away from Nonon and asked Gamagoori "What time is it, Ira?"

 

"A bit past ten in the morning, Satsuki-sama!" he answered promptly. 

 

Ryūko, who had been idling and staring at Satsuki's butt snapped out of her thoughts surprised at his loud answer. "Daaaaamn, I've lost the first class! ... And I'm getting late to the second... GREAT...!" Her teacher would be hella mad.  _'Oh well... It was well worth it, at least... Sleeping with 'Satsuki-sama'... wait... why is he calling her '-sama'? Hm... well, whatever, it fits her well...'_ she grinned at the thought.

 

"Hoo... creepy..." Nonon sneered.

 

"What?" Ryūko frowned at her.

 

"Why are you grinning? You're so screwed..."

 

"It was well worth it..." Ryūko stuck her tongue out at her, which made Nonon swing her baseball bat furiously towards Ryūko. She duck her head fast enough that only few strands of her hair got hit by the blow. She started moving towards the locker room, but was stopped by Nonon. "You aren't going there now!"

 

"What?" she was startled by that. 

 

"Satsuki-chan is showering... I'm not letting you in!"

 

"What the hell, troll doll?!"

 

"What did you call me?!" Nonon swung the baseball bat she had been holding once more, and again Ryūko ducked her head not to be hit, the bat brushing against her hair, closer to her head than the previous time.

 

"Oe, oe... Are you crazy?! Just let me go shower! I'm late, already!"

 

"As if you're going to class..." Nonon sneered.

 

"Whatever..."  Ryūko forced her way into the locker room and Ira had to hold Nonon again for her not to hurt Ryūko. "Is not like I'm gonna creep on your precious 'Satsuki-chan', I just wanna shower, really!" she said closing the door.

 

While she had said that, she was quite disappointed to find out Satsuki had already finished showering, on the other hand, Ryūko was glad she got in the room just in time to get a glimpse of Satsuki in her underwear. She stopped by the door and leaned against the door frame casually. Satsuki kept dressing up, as if she didn't notice her there, until Ryūko let out a whistle when she bent down to put her skirt on.

 

"Oh... hey, you're there..." Satsuki turned around blushing.

 

"Yeah" Ryūko grinned at her. "It was troublesome to get in here, but I finally managed to..."

 

Satsuki reddened deeper "Hm, will you return my jacket?"

 

"Oh... don't you want me to wash it first?"

 

"There's no need, I can wash it at home, and anyway I'm supposed to wear it during training later..."

 

"Hmmm..." Ryūko stripped the jacket off and handed it to Satsuki. "Thank you, manager!" she winked.

 

"N-no-no problem..." Satsuki looked away.

 

"Hey...!"

 

"Hm...?"

 

"I was wondering..." Ryūko was interrupted by Nonon who shot through the door. "Satsuki-chan, are you ok?!"

 

"What?" Satsuki and Ryūko said in unison.

 

"That thing didn't try anything funny, did she?" Nonon was glaring up at Ryūko.

 

"Oe, oe...! I'm not some monster who's gonna trap her..." Ryūko said defensively. 

 

"No, she just returned my jacket." Satsuki rolled her eyes at the quarreling duo.

 

"What? What was she doing with your jacket, Satsuki-chan?!"

 

"She was cold last night and I lent it to her...?"

 

Nonon stared at her friend, mouth agape. "And she won't even wash it before returning? It must stink..."

 

"I said there was no need, I'll wash it at home", she shrugged.

 

Nonon was startled. "You're too nice to that thing, Satsuki-chan!"

 

"Well, I guess Matoi wants to shower, we should get going..." Satsuki said as she slid her arms into her shirt and started buttoning it up. Nonon just nodded and they left as Satsuki finished buttoning her shirt.

 

Ryūko was left to herself, looking at the door where the two girls had just left.  _'Damn you, troll doll! I was trying to ask my Ice Queen babe out! ... such a good opportunity gone to waste!'_ She showered and left, already too late to go to class, so she decided to just wait her roommate to have lunch together.

 

After class a short brown haired girl came flying towards Ryūko.

 

"RYUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" she glomped Ryūko affectionately. "Where have you been? I was worried!"

 

"Hey Mako!" Ryūko petted her head. "I had an incident..."

 

"Hmmm, did it involve a lady?" Mako wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

 

"Yes, a lady..." Ryūko laughed.  _'And what a lady!'_

 

"Hmmm... Any luck?" Mako giggled.

 

"Not really... But I haven't tried anything with this one..." she replied absent-mindedly, looking to nowhere.

 

"Heee... Are you not interested in this one, Ryūko-chan?!"

 

"Wha... No... I mean... I'm totes into this one...!"

 

"Then why didn't you make a move?"

 

"Huh... I'm too interested on this one...", she flushed. "I... wanna do this properly..."

 

"Oh! That seems serious! Who's the lucky lady that caught your heart, may I know, Ryūko-chan?"

 

Ryūko looked away. "I rather wait till I'm with her to tell you who it is."

 

"Hm... Ok... Is she pretty?"

 

"Yes, hella! Probably the prettiest girl I know!" Ryūko said passionately.

 

"Get with her soon then! I'm curious to meet the fine lady who has stolen our popular Ryūko-chan's heart!"

 

Ryūko laughed "I'll do my best! Now... What do we have for lunch?"

 

"I made croquettes!"

 

"Yey!"

 

Mako laughed and petted Ryūko's head "You're such a kid, Ryūko-chan!"

 

"And isn't that why you love me?"

 

"You're right!" Mako laughed and hugged Ryūko's waist as they walked to the garden, where they'd have lunch.

 

They found a nice spot on the grass next to a big tree, they sat there and ate almost silently as Ryūko was thinking very hard on a plan to get closer to Satsuki and ask her out, and Mako was busy eating her lunch, that was, as always, enough to feed ten people. Ryūko was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't noticed the group that just came and occupied a table right in front the spot she and Mako had chosen to have their lunch.

 

Gamagoori watched as Mako ate vigorously, while Satsuki had her attention on Ryūko, that basically forgot to eat and was thinking with her brows furrowed.

 

"Ira, you're blushing..." Inumuta poked fun at him. "Hahaha, we're screwed with those guys love struck by that pair!" Sanageyama teased, before adding "Luckly Nonon had things to do during lunch break today, or we'd have to deal with a big tantrum..."

 

Satsuki ate elegantly, not taking her eyes off of Ryūko, despite her friends jokes, while Gamagoori blushed harder at the remarks and started blabbering on his usually loud voice "It's not like that, Sanageyama! I'm just impressed with Mankanshoku's appetite! She eats pretty vigorously, for such a tiny woman! No disrespectful thoughts here..."

 

Sanageyama cracked up at Gamagoori's attempt to explain why he had been staring at Mako.

 

Mako stopped eating for a brief while and waved at them vigorously, before saying to Ryūko "Ira-senpai is so cute! Don't you think, Ryūko-chan?"

 

Ryūko looked surprised at her "Don't tell me you're in love with the shouting giant!"

 

"Wo-wo-wo... Calm, Ryūko-chan! I'm not in love with Ira-senpai... I might just have a little crush on him... I mean,  he's cute and such a sweetie for that big man he is..." she replied blushing.

 

"God, Mako... Where is he cute?" Ryūko rolled her eyes "And I wouldn't want to wake up to his shouts every morning!"

 

"Ryūko-chan! You're going too fast! We didn't even go on a date and you're already imagining those sort of things...!" Mako blushed and punched lightly Ryūko's arm.

 

"Wait... what?! NO! No-no-no-no-no!!! That's not what I meant! Ew! Don't give me those mental images! I just thought if he came get you, or ever stayed over night, he'd come come shout at me 'YOU'RE GONNA GET LATE, MATOI! GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!' " she made a perfect impression of the way Gamagoori spoke, making her friend crack up.  _'And he'd probably be like 'WOAH, GOOD MORNING, SATSUKI-SAMA! I'M SORRY FOR INTRUDING!' if he were to find her in my bed...',_  Ryūko laughed at that thought, but she didn't let it out because she didn't want to reveal her crush to Mako just yet, plus she was embarrassed just to think about having Satsuki over for the night.

 

"Still, Ryūko-chan... to soon to think of such a thing..." Mako reddened deeper and stared at the grass.

 

"Sure, sure..." Ryūko laughed.

 

"Ugh... enough already!" Mako punched Ryūko's arm not so lightly this time.

 

"Ow... ow, ow, ow, Mako! That hurts!" Ryūko complained.

 

"I'm sorry, Ryūko-chan!", Mako hugged her.

 

Ryūko petted her "It's okay, I'm a big girl, Mako... I'm strong enough to handle that."

 

"Now that you know about my crush, can I know who's your lucky lady?" she wiggled her eyebrows and elbowed Ryūko's side softly.

 

"Not yet... not yet, Mako!" Ryūko grinned at her "... you'll know when the time comes!"

 

Mako pouted and puffed her cheeks, and their lunch break was about to end, keeping her from questioning her friend further about her mysterious crush.

 

Ryūko flushed when she looked at the occupants of the table in front of them and saw Satsuki looking at her, but they were already leaving and she decided not to run after Satsuki and ask her out on the spot. They too left for class, and Ryūko was glad to have some time away from her bubbly and questioning friend. She pondered if she did wrong not calling out for Satsuki and just asking her out in front of her friends, but they'd have training after class anyway, and she would have a chance to talk to Satsuki privately, or so she thought.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to take a month to update again, and maybe update consistently every week or two, as I planned at the start.  
> While I have a lot planned for this story, I've had a hard time writing due to my university workload and work, and when I finally finished the chapter I had no time to type it, and then I ended up starting another chapter during one of my classes, which ended up becoming part of this chapter, because it happened to still be in the morning after, and I thought it was too short and not relevant enough to become a separate chapter, plus, I didn't have any idea on how to name it.  
> I've thought about not using honorifics at first, but then when it came to writing the Elite Four and Mako I just couldn't drop them, or at least didn't find a way to show their appreciation for Satsuki strongly enough without them, so I decided to keep the honorifics when the Elite Four is talking to Satsuki, and overall when Mako speaks, since "Ryūkoooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" is already a classic.  
> I'm not using them on the SatsuRyū interactions tho, I want them to be casual, and I think Satsuki is already formal enough by using last name to refer to people.  
> The next chapter will be a funny one, Ryūko will be chasing after Satsuki and trying to ask her out, but it won't be that easy to get a hold of her manager... Will she be able to even talk to Satsuki? That and much more on the next chapter!


	4. Love is slippy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryūko is love struck, but will she ever be able to get a hold of Satsuki and ask her out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of love comedies cliches, beware!  
> I've written it on different days, so I'm sorry if there's some weird pace change in the middle of it, I'll try to fix anything that might seem off in the revision as I type it, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems to drag for too long, it ended up way longer than I expected, but I was having so much fun with Ryūko's struggle!  
> Also sorry for taking a lot more time to post it than I thought it would, lots of things came up in my life the last two weeks, and I got really inspired for a new fic, which I started to write few days ago and will be posting once it's finished... I just couldn't help starting it before I released this chapter... please don't kill me, it will be worth it! (Yes, it's another SatsuRyū! That's all I write about!)  
> University is been hard on my ass, so I can't promise to regularly post every week.  
> TT^TT  
> Sorry, baes!  
> As you already know... dialogues are in double quotation, thoughts on single quotation and italic... and as always, hit me up if there's anything in need of correction, or you have any kind of suggestions!
> 
>    
>  **AND I WANT TO SHOUT OUT TO BLEEDINGBLADE: THANKS FOR WRITING SUCH INSPIRING STORIES, SENPAI! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE NOTICE ME!**

##### Love is slippy

  


After class Ryūko rushed out of her class, running towards the basketball court. She bumped on Mako on her way, not so much to her surprise.

"Ryūkooo-chaaaaan!", Mako had just bumped her and was now jogging alongside Ryūko.

"Sup, Mako!", Ryūko replied not stopping her jogging.

"Hey, Ryūko-chan, can I come watch your training?", Mako's question almost made Ryūko trip and fall.

"WHY?!", Ryūko shot up one eyebrow as she stared at her friend.

"I'm interested on your awesome techniques?" 

"Why so sudden?"

"Hm... wanna know what is it that all the ladies dig and talk about?", Mako answered trying to sound innocent.

"I see where you're going...", Ryūko sounded annoyed at the idea "But weren't you going to do grocery shopping today?"

"We can go together after?", Mako grinned at Ryūko "Then you can help this weak weak lady to carry her groceries home..."

"Oh, no, no, no, Mako! You're not weak at all, I'll be hella tired after training and I already did grocery shopping the last three weeks!" Ryūko glared at Mako before grinning and adding "And I got some plans!"

"Hmmm... are tou not coming home for dinner again?"

"WHAT? No! Of course I'll go home! Don't you dare eating my share!"

"Ok, ok, I get it, Ryūko-chan! Just mocking you!"

"Huh... You never know, when it comes to you... and food!"

"How mean!", Mako elbowed Ryūko's side softly. "Are you at least telling me who's the lucky lady?"

"Told you earlier... I'll tell you when it's all smoothly set, be patient, Mako..."

Mako puffed her cheeks "Okay, okay! See you later then, Ryūko-chan! Have fun at your training, and good luck with Miss winner!"

"I sure will!", Ryūko said as they parted ways.

The training went by smoothly, Ryūko was on fire and her team crushed the opposing team with an absurd score difference.

The end of the training approached quickly, and as the coach did the talk before dismissing the team Ryūko started to tense up in anticipation. Once they were dismissed she was going to try to ask Satsuki out, or at least talk to her, or so she planned. But things didn't go so smoothly to Ryūko's plans. Apparently, some girls needed to talk to the manager after the training, to discuss what kind of training they could do to improve their performance, so it wouldn't be easy to be alone with Satsuki.

As Ryūko waited pondering if it would take too long for her to be able to talk to Satsuki, a girl came and asked Ryūko to help her with shoot training. Ryūko sighed, but agreed anyway. After a couple shootings and making a few remarks on how the girl could improve her shooting technique Ryūko said she had to go. The girl said thanks before resuming her training and Ryūko left her.

Ryūko was disappointed to find out Satsuki was already gone after she ended that extra training. _'Damn! I so wanted to talk to her... Not even a "Hey, good night, manager!"... Ugh...'_

Ryūko went home to find an overly excited Mako awaiting her.

"Hey, Ryūko-chan! You sure are late, how did it gooooo?!", Mako said as Ryūko walked through the door.

Ryūko slumped down on the couch as she answered "It didn't..."

"Oh... what?! Why?! Does she not..."

Ryūko cut Mako's assumptions before she could say what Ryūko was fearing to hear the most.

"No, I just didn't manage to get to her... some kid asked me for help on training her shoots, and when I finished she was gone... I didn't even get to talk to her..."

"Oh...", Mako smiled, trying to comfort Ryūko, and petted her head, smoothing her messy hair. "You'll have plenty of chance to get to her and convey your feelings, Ryūko-chan!", she hugged Ryūko's head gently.

"Thank you, Mako!", Ryūko smiled sadly up at her friend.

Later they had dinner and watched a movie before going to bed. 

Once she went to bed, Ryūko started to plan how she was going to try to talk to Satsuki the next day, if they didn't have training scheduled for that day. _'Dang... if only I had asked what course she's in... or at least that troll doll didn't try to kill me and then took her away before I could ask her out the other day...!'_

She rolled in bed impatiently at that thought, and smushed her face against the pillow. _'Ugh, bet this would feel way nicer done on Satsuki's boobs... Wait... Hold your horses, Ryūko! This ain't happening any soon, even if she accepts to go out with you... You gotta keep it real, huge expectations are bound to disappoint you.'_

She sighed and tried to clean her mind of those thoughts, so she could sleep, unsuccessfully. She groaned and rolled around until she eventually fell asleep. The next morning she woke up more tired than she was the previous night.

"Goooood morning, Ryū... oh... WOW! What's wrong, Ryūko-chan?! You look awful!"

"Oh... hey, Mako! I didn't sleep well last night..."

"Why?! Did you get sick, Ryūko-chan?!", Mako asked worriedly.

"No, I'm ok, Mako. Just had a lot in my mind.", Ryūko sighed.

Mako hummed. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better, Ryūko-chan! What do you think of having some nice pancakes for breakfast?!"

"Hm, sounds nice!", Ryūko smiled at Mako tiredly, "You're making them thought, right?", she cocked an eyebrow up.

"Sure, sure... even though yours are better!"

"Thanks" Ryūko sighed again, which didn't go unnoticed by Mako.

"You've been sighing a lot this morning, Ryūko-chan! What's wrong?"

"We don't have training today, have no idea how to find her, didn't think about asking what course she's taking, so I have no idea where to find her..."

"Tell me who's she! Maybe I know!", Mako said spryly.

"No way", Ryūko stared at her friend like she just heard the most absurd thing in her life. "I'm doing this by myself, or I'm not Ryūko Matoi!", she said with an overly sense of pride.

Mako pouted, "It's not like I'm gonna meddle just because I know who is it!", she said trying to sound unconformed. 

"Yah, yah... I don't wanna risk, though..." Ryūko stuck her tongue out, which earned her a glare from Mako. 

"You're so meany, Ryūko-chan!", Mako made a face before going to make their pancakes.

Ryūko went after her and hugged her back. "Sorry, Mako. But I really wanna do this by myself, just put up with it a little longer.", she laid her chin on top of Mako's head, sighing.

"It's ok, Ryūko-chan," Mako looked up at Ryūko smiling, "Now stop seducing me, I'm trying to cook here!"

Ryūko laughed. "So I'm seducing ya, babe?", she wiggled her eyebrows at Mako, who elbowed her side lightly in response. "You're so silly, Ryūko-chan!"

"And that's why you love me, Mako!"

"Well, you're right there..."

They ate their pancakes and got ready to go to class.

~~~~~ 

Ryūko spent the morning daydreaming about her to be date with Satsuki. _'Heh... should I take her out for dinner? Or... should I take her to the movies? She's totes the kind of girl for dinner... But movies seem so fine for a first date... either way, I just don't want her thinking I'm a pervert who's just trying to get into her pants! I guess dinner or movies, neither will make her think that... Good, good! Now I just need to decide... which?'_ , she sighed contently, not considering the chance of Satsuki refusing to go out with her.

After class, she met Mako for lunch at their usual spot. Ryūko scanned the way and the garden tables looking for any sight of Satsuki, but she was nowhere to be found. When Ryūko finally spotted Satsuki, lunch break was already over, and she was relieved that she and Mako had already parted ways, as that meant she wouldn't have to explain to Mako why she was going to enter a different building. She was trying to pass through the crowd to reach Satsuki when she heard a now pretty familiar "Satsuki-chan!" and spotted Nonon's pink hair jogging towards Satsuki.

"Ugh... Guess I'll have to do this later... Spare ourselves the trouble!", Ryūko sighed as she walked back to her classroom.

~~~~~ 

It was after class and Ryūko told Mako that she needed to go to the library, which seemed like a real good excuse to make her friend go home first, just so she could look for Satsuki a bit more. She wasn't successful on her search, though. _'Damn, another day that I couldn't talk to her! Guess I'll have to wait until the training tomorrow!'_

Ryūko even forgot the excuse she used to part ways with Mako, and went home without bringing any books. When she got home Mako asked "Hm, didn't you take any books, Ryūko-chan?"

"Didn't find what I was looking for..."

"Hmmm...", Mako hummed suggestively.

"W-what, Mako?", Ryūko couldn't help the flushing on her cheeks.

"Nothing, Ryū-ko-chan!"

"No, tell me! What was that 'Hmmm...' about?"

"Just don't worry, Ryūko-chan! You'll find her soon!", Mako said cheerfully.

"What?! Why do... HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Ryūko reddened deeper.

"We've known each other for years, Ryūko-chan! You've never started to study so far away from tests! Plus, you're really easy to read, Ryūko-chan!", Mako answered without putting much thought into it.

"Ok, ok, you win, Mako! I was looking for her!" Ryūko looked down shyly. "And... am I that easy to read?"

"Yes, for me at least...", Mako laughed and hugged Ryūko, "Don't worry! You'll see her tomorrow, right? She sure will say yes, cause you're ohsocute like that!"

"Thanks, Mako!", Ryūko smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Ryūko-chan!", Mako thought for a while before adding "If girls were my thing, and we didn't both have crushes on other people, I'd probably fall for you too!"

Ryūko laughed at that. "Hell no, Mako! We are like sisters!"

"But you're such a cutie... I wouldn't mind a little incest even if we were real sisters, Ryūko-chan!", Mako wiggled her eyebrows at Ryūko, who elbowed her side lightly.

"Haha, and you say I'm silly, Mako!"

"You are, still... Me being silly doesn't make you any less..."

Ryūko laughed. "Well, you're right there..."

They spent a while chatting about classes and what not before Mako announced that she was starving and they had to stop for dinner. Ryūko was pretty tired from not sleeping properly the previous night, and after dinner she took a quick shower and went straight to bed. _'Tomorrow will be an ass long day!'_ was her last thought before drifting into sleep. It was a nice dreamless night of sleep.

~~~~~ 

Ryūko spent a day in expectation for the basketball training, just to find out that her manager wouldn't come for training that day. Ryūko was bummed at first, but then she thought maybe Satsuki was sick, and she hoped she had gotten the girl's phone number and could call her and ask if she needed help on anything. _'As if she was gonna give you her number that easily... It's miss perfection of campus we are talking about... and I bet she would never allow me to go help her if she got sick, cause, for god's sake, I'm the effing MVP and she can't stress enough on how I must ALWAYS be on my best health and how she'd rather die than let me get a flu...'_

Ryūko sighed and packed her things up after the training. _'If she didn't come to training, does that mean she won't be coming for classes tomorrow too? God, no... This week's gonna be hella long if she's sick!'_

When Ryūko got home Mako was watching the news and eating ice cream. "Hey, Ryūko-chan!"

"Hi..." Ryūko didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw a familiar face flashing on tv. "Wait... is that...?", her jaw dropped and she stared at the television waiting for her brain to work properly again.

"Satsuki Kiryūin? Yes, that's her!" Mako finished Ryūko's sentence cheerfully. "Ain't she pretty, Ryūko-chan?! We often sit across from her during lunch, and lately I've noticed she looking, maybe she's interested on you?"

"Wait... what's manager doing on TV?!"

"Oh, that... she's really rich, her mom owns like lotsa on clothing industries! Seems like her mom was buying another big brand today and she had to skip school to attend to the formalities!"

"Oh..." Ryūko kept staring at Satsuki's face on television, "I thought she was sick or something... She's never absent!"

"Hmmm... so, how was training?", Mako asked not hiding her second intentions.

"Pretty average... I mean... I've crushed the other team, nothing out of normal...", Ryūko answered absent-mindedly. 

"Oh... how about the girl, Ryūko-chan!?", Mako asked impatiently.

"Oh, didn't talk to her yet..." Ryūko blushed.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Huh..." Ryūko thought about it twice before coming up with an excuse, saying she didn't go would just give away she had a crush on Satsuki. "I've been helping out some kid to train and lost the chance..."

"Again, Ryūko-chan? You're too nice... Way too nice... don't let the other kids abuse your kindness!", Mako sounded worried about what would be of Ryūko being such a nice kid.

"I'll try to work on that... well, I need a bath, do you mind waiting for dinner?"

"Actually, I already ate, Ryūko-chan! Sorry, but Ira asked me to go have dinner with him on our way back.", Mako blushed.

"Oh, how did it go?"

"It was... nice? He's a really cute guy for someone so big and strong!"

"Good... he might be big and strong, but if he ever messes with you, you just tell me and he'll see Ryūko's wrath!", Ryūko laughed.

"God, Ryūko-chan, you sound like an older brother..."

"Hahahaha... Let me take care of my cute little sister, won't you?"

"Okay! Then don't forget to bring me sweets when you go out!"

Ryūko rolled her eyes, "Is that what older siblings are for?"

"YES!"

"Then how come you never brought sweets for Mataro?"

"Huh... oh... I did... but I ate them on the way... like... every time?", Mako looked down blushing.

Ryūko petted her head, "It's ok, I don't think Mataro cares that much either way... Well, then I'm going to bath... if you want to, you can have second dinner with me.", she winked at Mako.

"Hm... now that's something to think about...", Mako shifted her eyes and held her chin as Ryūko walked towards her room.

Ryūko sat on the bathtub for a long while thinking about the silliness on her plans to ask Satsuki out. _'Maaaaaan, she's way outta my league...'_ Ryūko got her head down on the water, leaving only her eyes out, while breathing bubbles into it _'She's pretty... I mean... hella pretty, the prettiest of the whole university, perhaps...? And she's bright... I don't know for sure how, but she must be really bright, she looks like the kind of girl who's hella intelligent... She got that awesomely sculpted body... and then she's also loaded... like own the country loaded...'_ she got her nose out of the water to breath. _'Then what do I have...? I look pretty hot...? I think... but I'm not half as toned as her... god, those fucking abs...! Well... I'm pretty average on classes, but I'm hella good at sports... now that's good... even though I think if she still played she'd be better than me... damn...'_ Ryūko looked down to her water covered self. _'Well, good looks and sports abilities don't seem that appealing when you're Satsuki fucking Kiryūin, the booty goddess smartass manager of the basket club... bet she has been courted by the best players several times already... but did she ever feel interested in one of them? ... god, what am I thinking... I'm Ryūko Matoi, I'm hella cute, at least half of the girls in that place would drop their panties just to have me look their way... You gotta be confident, Ryū!_

Ryūko got out of the bathtub, looked herself in the mirror and shouted "OSU! I'M DOING THAT!", which made Mako shout from the living room "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"YEAH, I'M GOOD, MAKO! DON'T WORRY!"

Once she got dressed she went have dinner.

"Boy, that was a hella long bath, Ryūko-chan! I'll even have to eat again!", Mako said unsurprisingly when she got back to the living room.

They had dinner and Ryūko went to bed. _'Now, how do I even ask out someone like Satsuki? God, now I regret so much not doing it in front of her friends... At least back then I didn't know she's not only gorgeous, hot, smart and cute, but that she also owns more than my life is worth... ugh... I'll have to just do it... I just can't think of something fancy enough...'_ With those thoughts Ryūko fell asleep.

~~~~~ 

The next day, Ryūko's day passed by quickly in expectation for the basketball training. She was glad they had two training days in a row that week, as she wouldn't need to look around for Satsuki. Even though, she could have asked Mako more about Satsuki without building up suspicion on her best friend the previous night, as they talked about the Kiryūin heir for quite a while. Apparently Mako had acquired quite a lot of knowledge about Satsuki from her almost-still-kinda-not-so-boyfriend, or however she liked to call their current relationship.

Ryūko was going to have lunch with Mako, as usual, and as they got to their usual spot she was glad to find Satsuki having lunch with her friends on a table near them. _'God, Kiryūin! Why do you have to look so fabulous every fucking day?!'_ Ryūko spent half of the lunch break ogling Satsuki, but didn't go talk to her, since she would rather talk to Satsuki privately. She didn't want to admit, but the fact that she was asking out a hella rich girl was already making her nervous enough for her not to want to do it in front of other people.

After class Ryūko rushed to the basketball court. Satsuki was already there, reading her notes about the team, when Ryūko got to the court. _'It's the perfect chance! I'm doing it now, before other people come and the training starts!'_ , or so Ryūko thought... She started crossing the court to talk to Satsuki, but before she got half way across the court her fans arrived. Those girls came watch almost every training, Ryūko didn't really mind them, but this specific day she hoped they hadn't come.

"Ryūko-san!", her fans started to shout out to her, seeing that she was the only player already in court. "Please give me an autograph!"

"Can I have you shirt, please? The one you're using!"

"SIGN MY BOOBS!"

 _'God damn it! Those girls blew the mood!'_ Ryūko thought irritatedly, but walked towards the mob of girls shouting for her.

Satsuki, who had been too concentrated on analyzing the team's data, finally averted her look from the papers, just in time to see Ryūko turn away from her and strut towards the crowd of screaming fans.

A couple minutes, some avoided kisses and several autographs later, Ryūko finally got away from her fans, but by then, her teammates had already gotten to the court. _'Damn, I missed such a hella good chance!'_ Then she had a brilliant idea. "Hey, can you gimme a piece of paper?", she asked the nearest fan. 

"Sure, Ryūko-sama!", the girl replied, blushing, before handing her a sheet of paper.

"Thanks, babe!"

"N-n-no-no problem!", the girl was about to collapse because Ryūko called her 'babe'.

Ryūko got a pen in her pocket and scribbled something. _'Nice one, Ryū! Nice one, indeed!'_ , she looked proudly to the note she just wrote, and started heading to the locker room to get changed for training. On her way to the locker room she passed the note to Satsuki smugglishly. 

Satsuki stared at Ryūko in confusion, but before she could ask anything, Ryūko was already gone. She opened the paper, finding a small scribble on a corner of the sheet that said 'Hey, I wanna talk to you, brows babe. Wait for me after training! Pretty please?' and had a small face drawn, which looked like it was supposed to be a begging face. _'God, Matoi! You should stop with those nicknames already! And luckily you're not in Arts.'_ , she thought chuckling, before placing the note into her pocket.

The training went by in which seemed to be a 'long ass time' to Ryūko. By the end of the training she was almost bouncing in excitement to talk to Satsuki, when she heard a familiar nasal voice say "Hey, Satsuki-chan! Let's go on our date?"

Ryūko's excitement slumped and she went to shower. _'God, Ryū... Why the hell did you assume she was single?! It was obvious she'd have someone already! She's such a bae, and e'rbody digs her... she wouldn't be single, obviously! I just didn't expect it'd be the cotton candy gnome... Why did it have to be her out of all of the people?!'_ , she thought, frustrated. When she got out of shower she was surprised to find Satsuki waiting for her on the locker room.

"Huh, oh, hi...?", she said blushing.

"Hello, Matoi! You wanted to talk to me?", Satsuki asked looking away.

"Huh... it's not important, manager! ... you should go to your date. Don't get late because of me!", Ryūko sighed.

"No, no, tell me, Ryūko!", Satsuki was now standing in front of her, blushing furiously and trying not to look directly at her.

Ryūko looked down just to find out her towel had fallen down and she was completely naked in front of her manager. "So-so-so-so-sorry, Satsuki! I didn't notice that my dumb towel fell!", she bent down to pick it up, which only made Satsuki redden deeper.

"I-i-it's ok... So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"We can talk later, your girlfriend is gonna be mad if you take too long to go... or if she finds out you're talking to naked me... She'll totes think I'm trynna seduce you! I'm so screwed!", Ryūko made a face at that thought.

Satsuki looked at Ryūko confused, "What? My girlfriend? I'm afraid I have none...", she cocked up an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I don't have a girlfriend?"

"You don't?"

"No?"

"What about the cotton candy head?"

Satsuki laughed. "Nonon? She's a girl, she's a friend, but she's not my girlfriend..."

"Oh... But aren't you going on a date?"

"That's how she calls girls night out, we're best friends", Satsuki still looked confused at Ryūko, not knowing how was all of that relevant to whatever conversation Ryūko wanted to have with her. Seeing as Ryūko didn't say anything she added "She has to buy a new mouth part for her tuba, I'm accompanying her. But how is that relevant, Matoi?"

"Huh..." Ryūko was blank staring at Satsuki.

"Ryūko?"

"Oh, sorry... So the cotton candy dwarf plays the tuba, then? Would have never imagined by her size, but guess that fits her ego..."

Satsuki furrowed her brows, which made Ryūko try to amend her remark about Satsuki's best friend. "Sorry, sorry, but she gives out that vibe..."

"It's ok, she does have a big ego, indeed... I'm just wondering how is that relevant to whatever conversation you wanted to have... I'd guess talking about Nonon's ego was not the reason that made you write that note... and I'm wondering if you'll ever tell me what you wanted to say..."

"Oh... It's not... I think... Maybe a bit..."

Satsuki looked bewildered. "What?"

"What?"

"Nothing, Matoi, nothing!"

"Huh, okay..." Ryūko said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you're pretty!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're pretty...?"

"Thank you...?", Satsuki blushed.

"No problem, babe!"

"Are you feeling well, Matoi?"

"Yeah, yeah, why?"

"Nothing, this whole conversation is just... a bit weird..."

"Oh... sorry! I'm babbling again, no?"

"You are..."

"Sorry, sorry", Ryūko blushed. "So, there's a break coming..."

"Is that what you wanna talk about?"

"Yes, it is!", Ryūko answered a little overly excited.

"What about the break?"

"Do you have plans for the week?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if you're free that week..."

"Oh, yes, why?"

"Wanna hang?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you to go out with me, dummy..." Ryūko rolled her eyes and thew her hands up in the air.

"Matoi, your towel!"

Ryūko got the towel before it could fall again "Ops... Sorry!"

"It's ok... So, when do you want to go out?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Are you accepting?"

"I would say so...? Isn't it obvious?"

"I thought you'd refuse..."

"Well, I thought you'd never ask..."

Ryūko blushed in realization "Wait... what? You wanted me to ask?"

"Well... just tell me when you wanna go out, will you...?"

"How about this Sunday? If it's good, we can go out again during that week..." Ryūko leaned her elbow against the locker's door. "If it's not, we have a week to train not being awkward...", she wiggled her eyebrows and added "but I bet it'll be nice."

Satsuki chuckled, "Okay"

"What?"

"I said I'll go out with you this Sunday...?"

"Oh..."

"... but please, stop losing your towel!", Satsuki was blushing furiously once again.

"GOD DAMN YOU, TOWEL!"

Satsuki laughed. "Well, I gotta go, what time and where do we meet on Sunday?"

"Oh, gimme yo numbah, I'll text you later...!"

"Okay", Satsuki wrote her number down and gave it to Ryūko before getting her bag and leaving the room.

Ryūko stared at the paper for a while, before coming to realization _'Woot! I got her number! ... And she's going out with me! It's a date! It's a date! Oh. My. God. I'm going on a mother flipping date with Ice Queen Babe! That's the real deal! What am I even gonna wear? ... Well, I'll think about it later, I should get going too... Don't wanna end up locked in here again...'_

She got dressed and left. On her walk home she kept thinking about what was a good date to take Satsuki Kiryūin on.

~~~~~ 

"Hey Ryūko-chaaan! Welcome home!"

"Hi Mako!"

"How was your day?"

Ryūko's blush was enough of an answer for Mako. "So... got some?", Mako wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" Ryūko blushed deeper "I told you it's not like that, Mako!"

"Then... how is it?"

"I have a date... Sunday..." Ryūko looked away and Mako couldn't help but notice her ears looked as red as her red hair streak now.

"Hmmm... May I know with whom?", Mako giggled.

"Not yet, mom!"

"Hahaha, I'm your mom, now?!"

"Like-mom... Well, you act like a mom sometimes... and I do plan on introducing her to you if we get serious... like 'meeting parents'...", Ryūko laughed at the thought of Satsuki dressed formally to be introduced to Mako.

"Heee... If you don't, or take too long to get serious, I'll have to keep curious forever?!", Mako pouted.

"No, Mako, if it goes wrong, you'll comfort me, then you'll know who broke my heart... if it takes long, well, you'll eventually know... so it won't be forever!", Ryūko hugged her friend's back.

"I hope it goes well, you deserve it, Ryūko-chan!", Mako petted Ryūko's hand.

Ryūko smiled, "Thanks, Mako!"

"No problem!"

"Hmmm, help me out... what should I wear for my date?"

"Dress up nicely!"

"Hahahaha... okay..."

"Where you going?"

"Still haven't decided..."

"What kinda lady is she?"

"Huh... The perfect type!"

"Someone is love struck, huh?", Mako elbowed Ryūko softly.

"Yeah, pretty much... not gonna lie..."

"How about a nice dinner?"

"Sounds good! I actually thought about that... But I also thought about a movie, movies are a classic!", Ryūko said excitedly.

"Woh! Why don't you do both, Ryūko-chan?!"

"Good idea, Mako! You're brilliant! What would I do without you?", Ryūko said hugging her friend's head, which made Mako giggle.

"Oh, stop it you! I just want this to work for you!"

"Are you that curious...?"

"Yes! But that's not why I want this to work for you!"

"Hm, what's it then?"

"You're an awesome girl, Ryūko-chan! You're nice, cute, pretty, smart, an awesome player, the most amazing friend I have ever had, sexy, and got a great rack!", Ryūko stared at Mako confused at where that was going. "You totally deserve to be with the finest lady you can find and be happy!", Mako hugged Ryūko's waist and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mako.", Ryūko blushed slightly.

That night, Ryūko went to bed right after dinner to plan what she was gonna do on her date. She wanted it to go smoothly, as she was going out with one of the finest ladies she had, and probably would, ever meet on her life. She got her phone and registered Satsuki's number on it as 'Browlicious Babe', before sending her a message.

"Hey, you free yet?"

She looked at the message, thinking that maybe she was bothering Satsuki, it was Friday night and Satsuki had gone out with her best friend, she might still be at it. On the other hand, if their girl's night out had already ended and Satsuki had already gone home, she might have already gone to sleep. Ryūko was surprised by how fast Satsuki answered.

"On my way home. Why?"

 _'Short and kinda cold... that's so like her.'_ Ryūko smiled and typed in response "Oh, hm... hope I'm not bothering", _'What the hell you're doing, Ryū!? You're so not being smooth at all today!'_ , she thought after sending what she now thought was a 'lame ass message'.

"Not at all."

"Great! I was wondering... what you think of movies and dinner for Sunday?"

"Sounds nice."

"Hm, great! Should I pick you up at home?"

"No, I'll meet you there."

"Ok, then, 3 pm in front of the train station next to the mall?"

"Sure."

"Then it's a date! :) ", Ryūko blushed. _'God, this woman will be the end of me!'_ , she thought before rolling around to sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope this wasn't too long... hehehe... I got carried away...  
> Next chapter will not be so long, but will be just as funny.  
> (Well at least I think this was funny, sorry if it wasn't!)  
> Ryūko finally unlocked the achievement: date with brows babe!  
> From now on it will be all fun and games... or maybe not.
> 
> On another note:  
> I was wondering if maybe adding extra space between paragraphs for this story is been too much space... I mean... I did that on the first three chapters cause in one of the fics I read the readers asked the writer for extra space between paragraphs, but then again, this story has almost no big blocks of text and lots of dialogue, sometimes I feel it's kinda empty with all that space... o-o  
> What you guys think?


End file.
